blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinespawn (5e Race)
Vinespawn "Power... Nature... Stealth... These are what bind us together, and make us feared across the planes." -High Priest Veraison Rotless, leader of the Reaper Brotherhood. Physical Description Vinespawn are very skinny creatures, about 6-7 feet tall, and their bodies are composed entirely out of vines. Their heads are always some sort of vine-growing vegetable, fruit, or, rarely, a flower, however the most common are grapes. Their vines range from a spectrum of green, with their heads ranging from whatever spectrum of colors the plant head would normally have, in nature. Their expressions magically carve and heal their heads, in mere milliseconds, appearing just like a regular head if it were a plant, however ones with flower heads do not carve their heads. They have no natural eye color, but they can insert jewels, magic, stones, or anything else to replace them. History Vinespawn's history of how they were created is somewhat of a mystery, as reports of them living in the wilderness have existed for thousands of years. The Reaper Brotherhood claims that they are rightful purgers of those who have harmed nature, created by the Pumpkin Reaper himself. Other factions do not agree on a single story, but one thing is constant: They believe they were created as some purpose, for nature itself. Society Vinespawn society consists highly of religions, similar to cults, and a very large amount of roles, depending on your gender and kind of head. Male Vinespawn are the religious workers, wizards, clerics, and diplomats. Female Vinespawn are the warriors, hunters, soldiers, and guards. Vegetable and Fruit headed Vinespawn are considered the lowest caste of society, the ones who do the tasks only needed for living, with little choice in what they do, providing for the higher castes. Pumpkin headed Vinespawn are considered to be the middle class, with them having the ability to do less providing and more creative work. Flower headed Vinespawn, the rarest kind, are considered the upper class, with them doing almost or completely no providing, and doing almost entirely creative work. Due to this caste system, the higher up in the caste a Vinespawn is, typically the more intelligent they are, due to access to more learning. Vinespawn Personality You can use the Vinespawn Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a vinespawn character or to inspire how your character might act. Vinespawn Quirks = Vinespawn Names Vinespawn names have two parts to them: Their caste title, and their given name. The caste title is always first, and if removed, they are either exiled, executed, or even sold as a slave/food to other races. Their given name is typically meant to be a blessing their parents gave them, such as Rotless, Bloomful, or Fruitbringer. However, due to their gender roles, other races might confuse their gender due to name, and most races find their names odd. Caste Title: ''Lower:'' Petiole. Middle: ''Vinifera. ''Upper: ''Veraison. '''Male:' Rotless, Fruitbringer, Moonglower, Bloomful, Fooddrinker Female: Beastslayer, Daysoaker, Bonebreaker, Skinfighter, Bladesharper Vinespawn Traits Living vines and plant matter, Vinespawn are still very deadly if they are adventurers. Ability Score Increase. If Female, your Constitution score increases by 2. If Male, your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Vinespawn are considered adolescent between 165 and 180 days, mature after 20 years, and they can live to be up to 120 years old. Alignment. Vinespawn society is such a strange combination of laws and nature, that Vinespawn can be either Chaotic, or Lawful, of any alignment. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Vine Whip. You have vines, which are natural weapons. They have the ''finesse property, deal 1d4 poison damage, and have a reach of 10 feet. ''Blindsight. You have 60 ft. of ''blindsight and are blind beyond that radius''. ''If your entire body and head are covered, this range is lowered to 15 ft., as you use feeling vibrations with your vines to see. ''Brother/Sisterhood. ''Depending on your gender, you either can add 1/2 your proficiency bonus to all spells (male), or 1/2 your proficiency bonus to all attack rolls (female). ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice between Sylvan and Elvish. You can also speak in Uvarin, which is a language that is made using vibrations with vines to make pictures in each other's blindsight, similar to hieroglyphics. Uvarin can be spoken by any creature that has vines, tendrils, tentacles, or anything else that would be similar to those, however if they have no blindsight they cannot understand the 'spoken' portion. Uvarin can be written down to show other races without blindsight, but most Vinespawn prefer to just 'speak' it. Vinespawn Subraces Petiole Vinespawn The lowest caste of Vinespawn society, due to their providing for others, they are very resourceful and tough. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Natural-Born Hunters. ''You gain proficiency in Animal-Handling and Survival, and gain advantage to any checks related to hunting. '''Vinifera Vinespawn The middle class of Vinespawn society, they are the most likely to be adventurers compared to the other subraces. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Sunlight Strength. ''When you are in sunlight, as a bonus action, you can heal yourself an amount of hit points equal to 1d6 + your Constitution modifier. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Forest's Wounds. ''Whenever a target within 5 feet of you hits you with a melee weapon attack, you may use your reaction to hit them with a light weapon or your Vine Whip. '''Veraison Vinespawn The highest caste of Vinespawn society, typically if one of them become an adventurer, they are a Druid or Cleric. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intellect score increases by 1. '''''Connection with Nature. You naturally know one Druid or Cleric level 1 spell, and one Druid or Cleric cantrip. (e.g. you can have a druid level 1 spell with a cleric cantrip, vice versa, both druid, or both cleric.) For the purpose of these spells, your spellcasting modifier is Intellect, unless your class gives you a different one. The level 1 spell can either be casted once per day, or using a level 1 spell slot if your class provides one. Category:Hall of Shame